the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
A Moment Untold
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Edward Hyde Short Fanfic The Glass Scientists A Moment Untold 0 Comments RBDECEPTICON17 RBDECEPTICON17 @rbdecepticon17 a year ago Hello and welcome to this short story, ladies, gentlemen and others! X3 Disclaimer: The Glass Scientists belongs to Sabrina Contugno and Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde belongs to Robert Louis Stevenson. Warning: Spoilers for the comic, if you are not up to date, then I would suggest doing so before reading this fic. You have been warned. ENJOY! -------------------------------------------------------------------------- "Oh...bother." Henry muttered under his breath, while he quietly watched from beneath the deflated balloon and the millions of leaves decorating the large tree as the two lodgers and their octopus ran excitedly to his carriage. Now he had just thrown more lodgers into Frankenstein's clutches. Wonderful. "Oh, poor Henry! You fought so hard to win the lodgers their freedom, yet at the drop of a hat, they abandon you for an old clown with a famous name!" Henry let out a long sigh, folded his arms and then turned to look at the thick trunk of the tree. "Alright Hyde. Let's talk." He sternly said. At those words, Hyde let a triumphant smirk stretch across his shadowy face, his eyes wide with excitement. "Ah-hah! Finally ready to give in to your darkest impulses, are you?" He curiously exclaimed. "No, but I am ready to discuss this little temper tantrum you've been throwing. Because, if you haven't noticed, it's not working. You'd save yourself a lot of trouble if you'd just, you know, not exist for a bit." Henry bluntly retorted. He then quietly made his way off of the miniature hill and down his wooden ladder. And while he did that, Hyde hastily rushed down the hill, glaring after Henry, and then over to the nearest tree. "Oh, you'd like that, wouldn't you? How convenient for you to just get rid of me forever!" Hyde gritted out; his colourless eyes narrowed and his shadowy form tense. But at those words, and as Henry's feet touched the solid green ground, Henry frowned and quietly searched for Hyde. The plan that he was going to propose quickly drifted away and to the back of his mind. Once he found him, the two stared and glared at one another, a cool breeze blowing through the trees and the bushes surrounding them and through Henry's short and well kept hair. Hyde's words almost seemed to echo between them in the silence. He waited for something, anything, to confirm what he had been thinking since Henry condemned him to nothingness, what had been eating at him when the city was cloaked over by a cold, black and starry blanket. Jekyll had never done that to him before! He must hate him over of the unintentional damage he had caused! It was clear as crystal in Hyde's eyes and now he wanted answers! But although he would never admit it to anyone but himself, just the thought that Henry hated him...hurt. "Why would you think that I would want you gone forever?" Henry questioned; voice calm and form relaxed. "And besides, it's not possible for me to get rid of you for good even if I-" "Because you hate me!" Henry stared in pure confusion, even as Hyde continued to speak, his voice laced with anger and frustration. "You've hated me since I accidently set half of London ablaze." And though Hyde's hands weren't clenched into fists, his sharp teeth were slightly bared and his eyes were partly narrowed at Henry. But Henry just sighed and took a single step closer towards Hyde's tree. "You need to calm down, Hyde." He calmly said. "No!" Hyde snapped, shaking his head. Another sigh left him, though it was one of slight irritation, before he walked over to Hyde and loomed over him, a serious expression upon his face as he locked eyes with him. "Why do you care so much about my opinion on you, Hyde?" He questioned. Hyde just kept his lips sealed and continued to glare up at Henry. "Why do you care so much about what I think of you?" He questioned again, his growing irritation sneaking its way into his voice. "I don't care about what you think." Hyde quickly retorted, the shadows of his cheeks darkening and his hands briefly ruffling his messy blonde hair. Henry groaned in annoyance; his face quickly becoming consumed by frustration and his fists tightening at his sides. "Why must you always act like such a brat with me?" Hyde weakly growled back at Henry and quickly retorted. "And why do you have to always be so uptight and strict with me?" "Because I care about you and your safety, you bloody idiot! I'm not letting you out because I know what the police will do to you if they get their hands on you, Hyde!" Hyde rolled his eyes and turned his back to Henry, silent. He didn't care one bit about what Henry had to say to him. Silence fell over them, Henry's eyes boring into the back of Hyde's skull as he regained his composure; face red and breaths slightly ragged. And eventually, Henry stepped away from the tree; his back straight and his expression calm, before he turned his back to Hyde and let out an exhausted sigh. "We need to focus on figuring out how to deal with this Frankenstein debacle." He calmly explained. "This conversation will be continued when all is said and done, Hyde." After that, he quietly walked away and off down the beautiful path and through the sun lit forest, leaving Hyde alone upon the tree. But unbeknownst to Henry...Edward was smiling happily to himself. His heart was fluttering and black inky tears were rolling down his face, while a large weight, like that of a boulder or a house, was lifted off of his shoulders. He cared. Henry truly cared about him. Edward slowly turned his head and looked over his shoulder at Henry, watching him walk away. 'If only you knew. If only you knew how much I yearned for you...and how much I love you, Henry.' -------------------------------------------------------------------------- The End -------------------------------------------------------------------------- I hope you all enjoyed this fic, it was a lot of fun to write a shorter story for once. And of course, don't forget to leave me some feedback; positive and/or negative, in the comment box down below, before you go. BYE! BYE! Recommend 3 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top